The Naruto Potter Series SAY WHAT?
by Kariann-chan
Summary: What happens when you kick out the Harry Potter cast and throw the Naruto cast into a world filled with magic and mystery? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 2

Hey Peoples! This story here is purely made for the curious and crazy. Not all characters will be replaced due to no suggestions or because there was no character to replace another (Like the Dursleys who will be keeping their roles). Please make suggestions as I go along because the more the merrier and the better the story. Well I own neither the stories Harry Potter nor Naruto, I'm just a crazy fan who wanted to see something new.

Everyone is special. That is what every mother will tell her child, and that child will believe that being different is fine and just the most normal thing in the world. But there are some people who find that being strange, original, or different is an abomination. There are some whose very way of life is so precariously balanced and placed, that the very idea of anything disrupting this would cause world wide panic and turmoil. They turn there noses at others who look funny or act different, they shudder and are revolted when a person does or thinks differently than them. And there is one family who is so enraptured in their world that when a very special surprise arrives sleeping on their door step one November morning, their whole perfect world comes crashing down. They are the Dursley's. You could search the entire world and never find a family more like them.

It has been nearly 10 years now since they found young Naruto on their doorstep and it has been a very, very long 10 years. And our young hero is currently tucked away in a cupboard under the stairs, trying desperately to get a few more seconds of sleep before his aunt wakes him to make breakfast. This is quickly taken away as a loud banging erupts from his door.

"Naruto? Naruto you get up this instant and make Dudley his birthday breakfast!" She screeched. With great reluctance the young boy got up, opened his door and stretched himself. He'd been growing lately and was becoming a bit cramped in him 'room'. He could try to convince his relatives to let him sleep in the guest room but they'd shoot that down in an instant and stuff him in the cupboard for a week for being "ungrateful". He quickly ran to the kitchen, washed his hands, and then began to cook Dudley's food. His uncle Vernon was currently sitting at the table reading the news paper as he always did while aunt Petunia prepared the last of his cousin's presents. Now Mr. Dursley is a rather large man, with large sausage like fingers, a red fat frowning face on which a large bristly mustache sat. His blue beady eyes scanned the news paper as his mustache twitched every now and then. Mrs. Petunia on the other hand is a very thin, boney woman whose large blue eyes shift left and right constantly. She's either watching Naruto whenever he's out of the cupboard or spying on the neighbors.

A sudden series of loud stomping interrupted everyone's routine as Dudley entered the room. Now Dudley here looks a lot like his father. No neck, big chubby hands and fingers, blue watery bug eyes, and a pink face. This kid here is a real porker, he eats large amounts of food, gets whatever he wants, and his most favorite game to play is punch Naruto. He sits down at the table his chair creaking under his weight. Aunt Petunia cooed and let out sighs as she fixed his new tie and set up a plate for him.

"Oh my sweet Dudders! You look so handsome and grown up!" She gave him a big kiss before she gave him his plate, which was stacked high with bacon and pancakes.

"Just think 11 years old! My boy is becoming a great man, just like his father!" Uncle Vernon boasted with pride. Dudley stuffed his face hungrily, bits of bacon and grease smearing his fat face. Naruto looked away disgusted by his cousins eating habits. Soon after breakfast Dudley began to open his presents. He had whined earlier that he had one present less than he had last year so his parents promised to get him two more after they went to the zoo. Soon it was about time to go, and they were waiting for a friend of Dudleys. Aunt Petunia suddenly got a call from Mrs. Figgs who said that she would not be able to take Naruto in this year because she had sprained her ankle falling.

"Oh dear Vernon! What will we do? No one else will take him and we can't just leave him here!" Aunt Petunia moaned.

"You can just lock me up in my cupboard, I won't make any problems." Naruto suggested. Uncle Vernon glared.

"Absolutely not! You'll find a way to escape and make a mess of the house!" He spat. He contemplated what to do when the doorbell rang. Dudley ran as fast to the door as possible, waddling side to side. He was greeted by his friend, Piers Polkiss, a mousy boy who often enjoys games of catch the Naruto with Dudley. Mr. Dursley realized he had no choice but to take Naruto along. This excited Naruto because it was the first time he had ever been to a zoo. Dudley nearly threw a tantrum but stayed tough because he was in front of one of his boys and wanted to look tough. Soon they were in the car and on their way to the zoo. Naruto had to sit between both boys who took to playing punch buggy. Soon they were at the zoo; they quickly stopped for ice cream. After the boys got their ice cream the lady who was vending asked if Naruto wanted one as well. Mr. Dursley reluctantly bought him a lemon pop, and Naruto couldn't be happier. They were soon inside and were looking at several animals. Around noon they got to the reptile house. Naruto had stayed a few feet behind them as uncle Vernon had told him to, and was looking at the various snakes and lizards that were in their glassy homes. Dudley came upon the python's cage, and tapped on the glass attempting to wake the large reptile.

"He won't wake up, dad make him move!" He whined. Uncle Vernon came up and tapped roughly against the glass, yet the snake refused to move. After another minute, Vernon pulled away and said,

"Must be dead, the blasted thing." Dudley pouted and then turned away finding interest in an iguana which was feeding on mice. Naruto came up to the glass and looked inside.

"Sorry you had to deal with that." The snake looked up to him and then shrugged as if it got it all the time. Naruto looked left and right to see if any one was looking before he continued to talk to it.

"Where are you from?" the snake pointed to the sign above.

"Brazil?" Naruto read out. The snake shook his head and pointed to it again.

"Oh you want to go there?" the snake nodded its head. Naruto looked at the snake with pity.

"You want out of your cage too I bet. I wish there was something that I could do to help." He said, the snake looking down sadly. Dudley yelled out,

"Dad, look! Naruto got the snake to move! Look it's moving!" and pushed Naruto out of the way sending him sprawling to the ground. Naruto felt extremely angry as he looked to his cousin who was leaning up against the glass with Piers. Suddenly both boys were tumbling down into the terrarium, the glass just vanishing into thin air. The whole crowd suddenly panicked screaming and running as the snake slithered out of its cage. It came up to Naruto and with a hiss said,

"Thanksss amigo." And then proceeded to slither away, snapping playfully at a few feet.

The zoo owner was quite overwhelmed by the whole event and promised to fully refund their money, Mr. Dursley gave the poor man the ranting of his life. By the time they had gotten to their car Dudley and Piers were spinning wild tales of how they wrestled with the vicious man eating snake. By the looks that Mr. Dursley was giving Naruto, he realized that he was going to get it when they got home.

When Piers finally left with his mother, Mr. Dursley grabbed Naruto roughly by the arm and locked him in his cupboard. By the time he was let out it was summer and he had already missed 2 weeks worth of it as well. Dudley has gotten his acceptance letter a week later from Smeltings, and was currently showing off his uniform. This consisted of a maroon tailcoat, bright orange knickerbockers, and a boater (that's those hats that quartets usually wear). He had taken to tapping his smelting stick on the table in a loud manner until his mother gave him his food. There was a rather nasty smell emitting from the sink, Naruto realized as he sat down at the table. He asked his aunt what it was and she said that she was dying his school uniform.

"What school?" He asked. Vernon looked at him, setting down his paper seriously.

"Why Stonewall High for Criminally Incurable Boys of course!" he snapped. Naruto knew not to ask about it any further so he closed his mouth and looked down at his lap until his Aunt gave him his breakfast, of toast and lukewarm water. The mail came and Naruto stuffed the rest of his toast into his mouth knowing that Dudley would just eat it when he left the table. Getting to the mail he sifted through it like he always did and would put anything uncle Vernon didn't like in the fire place. Suddenly a yellow envelop fell to the ground. Picking it up he read it and got the surprise of life. The letter was address to him!

Here you all go! The very first chapter ever! Please give me some feed back!


	2. Chapter 3

Hi everyone Kariann-chan here! Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I got really really sick and could barely do anything. I have finally recovered and now with be updating a lot more frequently. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
